First Steps
by KairiMisty
Summary: A back story to 'Ruby Haired Beauty'


Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters or games

_This is a back story oneshot of my multichapter story 'Ruby Haired Beauty'. You don't need to read this before or after reading the main story but I suggest you read the main story before you read this. I have fallen in love with writing Mummy Tifa, Daddy Cloud and Baby Kairi. I have a few more oneshot idea's up my sleeve just as filler stories._

_Oh, the characters are OOC._

* * *

><p>The young nineteen year old father Cloud Strife was in the living room of his cottage he shared with his girlfriend and daughter gazing over some paper work from the garage, his eyes were reading the words but his brain wasn't registering the information. Sighing he threw the papers down onto the coffee table in front of him and rubbed his right calloused gloveless hand over his face in frustration.<p>

Tifa had a dentist appointment and she had left him to look after Kairi, he was thrilled until he found out that her scheduled time was halfway through their little girl's nap which meant half an hour of no excuses to get some paperwork done.

The flaxen haired male took one more glance at the A4 sheets strewn across the table top and decided that the work could wait, it was time to wake Kairi up anyway so she wouldn't oversleep and be restless that evening.

Walking slowly up the stairs he glanced at the wall clock just to double check she'd had enough rest and ambled to the little nursery he had decorated when Tifa was pregnant.

He peeked into the room quietly at first not wanting to startle his baby and casually sauntered to her crib which was in the corner of the bright room.

As Cloud and Tifa didn't want to know the gender before the baby's birth, they decided to paint the walls a pastel yellow and have animal plushies everywhere. There was a mobile hanging above the white cot and matching furniture embellished the rest of the space. A huge window brightened up the room but a small blind blocked out the light when it was naptime and night.

As he admired the little redhead he took a minute before waking her up, her hair had grown extremely fast and it now flowed to her shoulder blades. Her pretty face was soft and calmed by the depth of sleep.

The toddler lay on her back with her legs stretched out but bent at the knees slightly and her head thrown to one side. Her left arm was extended across the almost pillow sized mattress she laid upon while her right arm was positioned so she could suck her thumb.

Cloud hated waking her up it made him feel guilty but he knew children had to get in a routine and even though some two year olds didn't need naps, they knew Kairi enjoyed hers because she'd often let her eyes droop and grab her blanket when she wanted a rest.

Sighing he began the gruelling routine of the task ahead and gently turned her on her side, he pulled down the side of the cot which made it easier than leaning over the bars and knelt down on the floor. The little girl mumbled but did not stir so he tenderly ran his knuckles down her cheek while clicking his tongue; still no response.

The only thing left to do was take off her nappy which always woke her up and he knew she was probably due for a change anyway. He ripped off the plaster like stickers and unravelled the top part of the material down he wiggled his left hand under her back and levitated her slightly to slide the fabric out from underneath her.

Violet irises began to open and she looked at her father before whimpering at the cold air she felt; even though he knew she probably didn't understand and she couldn't talk back he always spoke to her. Only when he was alone with her though, he'd never let anybody even Tifa and his best friends see him this gooey with Kairi, they all already thought he had changed into a sap when the little bairn was born for example he actually smiled at least once a day.

'Hello baby girl,' he whispered as he chucked the dirty nappy into the nearby bin which he would take out after he got her sorted; she whined a little more getting impatient at the lack of clothing.

'Shh, don't worry.' He soothed in his deep low voice as he stood at his full height and walked over to the drawer to get a fresh clean nappy before putting it on her with ease after two years practice.

Sitting her up on the bed he grabbed her little white dress, scrunching it up at the neckline so he could slip it over her head effortlessly. He pulled her arms through the holes as softly as he could; he always made sure to be as delicate as ever with her because of how strong he was.

Kairi began sucking on her thumb once more as Cloud placed his hands under her arms and lifted her into a standing position, he had to hold her up with one hand while pull her dress down with the other but it was hardly difficult, she weighed less than a feather to him.

'Come on let's get you down stairs.' He spoke in a whisper while picking her up and balancing her on his right hip before grabbing the bin in his left hand to take it to the dustbin outside.

The little girl pulled her thumb out of her mouth to play with her father's blond spikes, especially the ones that framed his right cheek. Feeling his roots being tugged and the saliva residue on his temple his brow furrowed, it wasn't the most pleasant experience ever and the girl had a pretty strong tug.

Turning his head to her she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing to be carried into the living room to play. But little did she know when her mother got back she was going to be learning her first steps.

Tifa and Cloud had been discussing for a few weeks now that they wanted to try and persuade Kairi to walk. They both knew that children should pick things up on their own and she was an expert crawler but Tifa was beginning to fret that since she was already two years old and she hadn't even tried yet that something maybe wrong; so a little encouragement couldn't hurt.

The young eighteen year old mother had been told by countless people that babies and toddlers can take up to three years to begin their first steps but Tifa; being the most loving and caring person ever needed to know that her little girl was able to walk and she needed to know now.

Cloud positioned his little girl on her pink beanbag in front of the television, switching it on it was already on a children's channel and the cartoon that was showing was one of her favourites so she immediately became engrossed. He grabbed the remote turning up the volume a little bit before kissing her on the crown of her head and walking back to the sofa and coffee table positioned behind her to figure out his work papers.

It wasn't long before the knob of the front door turned and Tifa entered; she walked into the living room after kicking off shoes finding Cloud sat on the settee crouched over the table writing something intently onto a piece of paper and Kairi absorbed in the animation in front of her.

She leaned against the side of living room door frame with her arms crossed giggling quietly at how neither one of them had acknowledged her arrival. 'Well looks like I have missed a lot.'

Cloud's head whipped around rapidly and gave Tifa a quick nod before returning back to his work. Tifa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's unchangeable emotionless personality and focused on sneaking up on her little girl who had still yet to apprehend her mother was home.

Passing Cloud on the sofa she knelt down to Kairi's level and began tickling her sides; the girl shrieked with laughter while turning around. As soon as she saw her mother she reached out her tiny arms to be picked up and held which Tifa happily obliged too.

'Have you been keeping Daddy in shape sweetie?' The brunette asked knowing that she wouldn't get an answer back and most likely a frown from Cloud.

As predicted she turned around to meet Cloud's narrowed eyes gazing up at her but the right corner of his lip was curled up slightly. 'Actually she's just been sat watching cartoons since I woke her up.'

'Was she difficult to wake?' Tifa enquired knowing her everyday struggle while he was at work.

'Yeah but we got there in the end didn't we sleepyhead.' Cloud answered standing up and ended up directing the last part of the sentence to his daughter.

'Are we going to try and get her to take a few steps today?' Tifa asked while looking up at him almost pleadingly.

Cloud nodded briefly once more and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead before seizing Kairi in his arms and taking her to the small gap behind the sofa, he gestured for Tifa to stand at the other side before crouching down and standing Kairi in between his squatting legs, holding her up to keep her stable.

'How are we going to do this?' Tifa enquired while kneeling down on her knees.

'Well I doubt she'd walk on her own straight away so if I hold her hands and guide her to you then she can get the feel of stepping without actually being on her own first.' Cloud explained looking up to the woman in front of him to see her nod of approval.

The fair haired male stood up to his full height only to bend over and very gently grabbed a hold of her minute hands and wrists from behind in each hand, he carefully tried to move her forward without any strength at all and the little girl actually responded by putting her right foot a tiny bit in front of her left.

Cloud grinned which was so rare it only happened once in a blue moon, he looked up to Tifa who was almost crying; a beam etched across her face, her eyes glowing in happiness and unshed tears. He repeated the action and slowly tugged at her left arm to motion her to move that side of her body which she reacted perfectly too.

The little girl looked around at her parents confused as to what was happening but Cloud kept pushing her and eventually he rendered her into her mother's pleased awaiting arms.

Both young adults reiterated the actions about four times, once Cloud got to Tifa he would move to the side he started and Tifa would walk with Kairi to him.

Even though the toddler was doing extremely well and getting a tad bit better with every single step she took Tifa wanted to see if she could move on her own. The soft spoken woman knew she was moving a little fast but she was so unbelievably proud of Kairi and she was so happy in what the little girl had done today she was just desperate to see her do it.

'Cloud can we try and see if she can make it to you without me?' Tifa pleaded in between showering the little girl in her arms with kisses.

'Don't you think she is tired Tifa?' Cloud asked not responding to his girlfriend's eagerness.

'Yeah but if we shorten the gap and do it just once. Please?' Tifa batted her eyelashes and she knew Cloud said yes to her no matter what when she did that.

'Fine,' he grumbled shaking his head slightly at her before walking a little bit closer to close the vast distance between them a little bit.

Cloud opened his arms out as far as he could in order to catch the little girl encase she lost her balance which she most likely would while Tifa stood Kairi up in front of her and let go of her waist leaving the girl to stand up on her own.

'Go see Daddy.' Tifa persuaded giving Kairi a slight push on her back to encourage her to move forward. She stumbled a little bit but kept upright and gazed towards her father who was motioning her over with a subtle smile decorating his mouth.

The little girl moved a bit too fast towards her Dad staggering as she tried to steady herself but ended up falling backwards on her bum with her legs not even bending. Cloud chuckled at her face while Tifa pulled her back up to begin again. The redhead forgot straight away about her mistake last time and made a beeline for her father once more, this time managing to reach his arms.

Cloud collected her up in his arms for a cuddle and gave her a peck on the forehead while gazing over to Tifa who seemed to have a permanent smile glued to her features.

Tifa ran over and fell on the floor beside them while being gathered in Cloud's arms as well, both were so happy with their baby and they agreed they were going to practice again that evening and every day until she could walk.

* * *

><p><em>Review. ^-^<em>


End file.
